Teddy the Bear
Stuffed: The Real Beginning= Teddy the Bear, also known as the "The Stuffed", was the prototype of the Compressed-Lock suits which contains Diana Strongheart's corpse. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered, before it was cancelled. Appearance Teddy is a tattered pink bear animatronic. He has several tears on his suit pieces, mainly near his eye, and a huge one on his torso. He appears to have a robotic pair of lungs and a heart inside said tear. As a Night Eater, he loses his suit pieces on his forearms and legs. He loses the tears on his transparent head and torso, and he lacks the lungs and heart. His teeth are also sharp and nightmarish. Behivour Teddy would had started in one of the many locations of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place and would had turned into a night eater while he proceeded to make his way troughout other locations of the builing to The Office. As he appeared in the left side corridor of the office, the player must had to shine their light at him in order to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused him to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia * Teddy the Bear was canonically replaced in the Books Continuation by Poppy the Clown, while his design was reused for Charlie Tedbear and for one of the Puppel's puppets. * Teddy the Bear is provided with the second part of the HFS Program, being the "Affection" fragment. * Teddy the Bear was originally the prototype for the Compressed-Lock Suits at the Strongman's Arcade. **However, as it was unfunctional, Gordon locked him away along with the other Compressed-Lock Suits. |-|Stuffed 2= Teddy the Bear was set to come back in Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End, prior to its unfortunate cancellation. He was meant to serve as one of the playable protagonists in the game, being the one who engages the boss battles at the end of the Nights. Appearance Teddy the Bear looks exactly the same from how he did in his normal form in Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered, with no changes done to the model nor to its textures. Behivour Coming soon... Trivia * Teddy the Bear actually made an appearance in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's with his older model as an Easter Egg that can randomly appear at the Main Hall. ** It is unknown if Fedriz planned to update the Easter Egg image with the new model or if it was going to be left like that. |-|Gallery= Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Stuffed easter egg.png|An Easter Egg image of Teddy the Bear staring at the camera of the Main Hall. Miscellanous Test1.jpg|A testing image with the outdated Teddy model's head, exposing in a much better view Diana's remains inside the animatronic. Test2.jpg|Right upper view of Teddy's head. Test3.jpg|Back view of Teddy's head. Thestuffed.png|Teddy the Bear's full outdated model. 432.png|Teddy The Bear in Misfits 7 Nights of Terror Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Gordon Arc Category:Suspended Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc